vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brago and Sherry Belmont
Summary Brago was one of the most powerful children in the demon world. Coming to fight in the 1000 year war, he was paired with Sherry Belmont, the child of a rather rich family. Brago goes onto to become one of Gash's greatest rivals, matching him in both strength and resolve. Despite his tough as nails nature, Brago matures to become a person filled with a hidden kindess. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, higher with Ultimate Spell | At least 7-C, likely higher, higher with Ultimate Spell | At least 7-C, likely far higher, higher with Ultimate Spell | High 6-C, higher with Ultimate Spells | At least 10-B, likely 10-A, at least High 8-C with whip Name: Brago | Sherry Belmont Origin: Konjiki no Gash Bell Gender: Male | Female Age: Unknown | Likely 18 Classification: Demon, Child with the Black Book | Human, Book Keeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (Various Spells), Gravity Manipulation (Various Spells), Regeneration (Low, High-Low over time. Reattached his severed arm and it reattached after some time) | Same as previous | Same as previous | Can distort space to reflect/repel attacks, Durability Negation (Certain spells are capable of bypassing Clear's Annihilation characteristic, though this may be due to his distortion of space), Can create barriers that slow things down with the power of gravity, Resistance to Durability Negation (Wasn't annihilated by one of Clear's attacks. Clear noted that Brago had a very strong body), Statistics Amplification (Amu Gurunaguru) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Brago wiped out a large part of the forest) | At least Town level (Defeated Zophise), higher with Ultimate Spell (Higher tier spells surpass the mid-level and low level spells in attack potency) | At least Town level (Tripped Faudo), higher with Ultimate Spell (Higher tier spells surpass the mid-level and low level spells in attack potency) | Large Island level (Fought against Clear Note alongside Gash and Kiyo) | At least Human level, likely Athletic level, at least Large Building level with whip (Capable of harming lower level millennium demons) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Likely faster than Gash) | At least Subsonic+ | At least Subsonic+ | At least Subsonic+ | At least Human level, likely Subsonic+ (Keeps up with Brago in combat) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Gash) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class | Large Island Class | At least Human Class, likely Athlete Class, Large Building Class with whip Durability: At least Town level (Can tank multiple spells from demons) | At least Town level (Stronger than before) | At least Town level | At least Large Island level (Tanked one of Clear's annihilation attacks with just the resiliency of his body alone) | Likely Town level (Like most other book keepers, she can handle being hit with attacks of this level) Stamina: Immense, took out dozens of millennium demons using their spells as efficiently as possible. Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with most spells | Same as previous | Several kilometers | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable | Her whip Intelligence: Average | Above Average (Is very studious for her age) Weaknesses: Sherry is prone to being especially weak after using much of her heart power | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reisu: Brago's most basic attack. He shoots a small sphere of gravity from his hands. This technique is particular effective at knocking humans unconscious with a single blow. Gravirei: Brago crushes his opponent to the ground with the force of gravity. The radius of this is rather small, only encompassing a few meters. Gigano Reisu A much larger and more damaging version of Reisu. Aian Gravirei: Brago releases a ray of gravity that he can control to crush and pulverize areas. Dioga Guravidon: One of Brago's ultimate spells up until the Faudo arc. He releases a large sphere with multicolored energy swirling about it. The sphere obliterates all in its path with destructive force. Baber Gravidon: A massive version of Gravirei. Bidom Gravirei: A variant of Gravirei that reaches higher than the original. As a result, Brago typically uses it to ground airborne enemies. Rioru Reisu: Brago fires two energy blasts, one from each hand. This attack is particularly useful because he can target both a demon and a book keeper at the same time. Oruga Reis: Brago unleashes a devastating beam of purple energy in the shape of a spiral. Diborudo Jii Gurabidon: Brago conjures an enormous sphere of gravity, within which are several smaller spheres of gravity. The gravity pulls an opponent inside, and the varying forces of gravity from the other spheres tear the enemy apart. Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei: A dual layered sphere of gravity is formed, drawing in all matter and crushing it completely. Clear, when caught in this attack, was surprised that he couldn't neutralize it with his basic nullification spell. And instead had to use a higher level one. Nyuuborutsu Shin Gravirei: A stronger version of the previous spell, this spells draws things in similar to a black hole, before imploding upon itself, likely pulverizing anyone caught inside. Zangu Mariesu: Brago releases a gravity based slash of black energy, slicing through whatever it comes in contact with. Borutsu Gurabirei: Brago releases a small sphere which draws things towards it with the power of gravity. Amu Gurunaguru: Brago's hand is covered in black gravitational force, amplifying his power, and allowing him to attract others towards him. Berudo Gurabirei: Brago unleashes a giant wave of gravity that reflects things towards its front and crushes whatever lies underneath of it. Digou Gurabiruku: Brago is surrounded by a gravity aura which he can fire at enemies. Shin Baberuga Gravidon: Brago's strongest spell. Brago uses the natural rotation of the earth in order to power this spell, and the spell's power can increase based upon how much power he borrows from the earth. Brago is capable of unleashing a massive gravitational field before him that crushes anything caught within. This spell was used to neutralize one of Clear's Shin spells. It is very likely that Brago is capable of stopping the rotation of the earth were he to use this spell at max power, yet he is limited by the stress on his body due to borrowing the rotational power of the earth. Kueaborotsu Gurabirei: Brago creates multiple black walls that slow down things near them to a practical standstill. This was used to slow down Clear's danmaku attack, allowing Gash to destroy them. Key: Beginning of Series | Thousand Year Demon Arc | Faudo Arc | Final Arc | Sherry Belmont Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Whip Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Duos Category:Manga Characters